La triste historia de Sakura
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Esta historia cuenta hasta donde dirige a Sakura, la búsqueda de quien cree su verdadero amor. UA


Antes que nada debo avisar que esta historia no me pertenece, solo que me encanto. También que la traje con total aviso y autorización de la escritora.

Naruto no me pertenece ni a mi ni a ella, solo a Kishimoto.

** La triste historia de Sakura**

Erase una vez una joven ni ita de unos quince a os llamada Sakura Haruno. Era una atl tica jovencita de cabellos rosados muy inteligente, amable.. a veces un poco alocada e irascible, pero de buen coraz n. Sakura viv a en un peque o pueblo rural en donde todos se conoc an. Ten a muchos amigos que la apreciaban y admiraban mucho. Era buena deportista y alumna ejemplar. Sus padres eran muy estrictos, pero a ella no le importaba demasiado, sab a que todo lo que le dec an era por amor, por eso se esforzaba mucho en hacerlos sentir orgullosos de tenerla como su hija.

Como toda quincea era que se debate entre el mundo fantasioso e ideal de la ni ez y las exquisitas primeras experiencias como mujer, Sakura so aba con un d a conocer la rica e inolvidable sensaci n del primer amor. Todas las noches, antes de dormir, imaginaba detalladamente quien ser a su pr ncipe azul. Lo imaginaba moreno y de ojos afilados, con rostro apuesto y perfecto; imaginaba un muchacho tan agraciado y angelical que algunas veces era confundido con un actor de cine y otras veces despertaba la envidia de todas sus amigas. Lo imaginaba fuerte y gallardo, dispuesto en todo momento a cuidar de ella no importase qu . Lo imaginaba alegre y siempre dispuesto a levantar sus nimos y a apoyarla cuando las cosas se pusieran dif ciles. Y as Sakura so aba y so aba, imaginaba, e idealizaba hasta que se quedaba dormida.

La vida de Sakrua transcurri sin sobresaltos hasta que un buen d a de verano, en el peque o pueblo donde viv a se arm un gran revuelo. Una nueva familia se un a a las pocas que resid an en la localidad. Sakura, como todos los dem s habitantes del pueblo, no tard mucho en enterarse de la novedad. Los rumores volaban como el viento en la peque a poblaci n, de modo que en poco tiempo todos estaban enterados de la identidad de los flamantes nuevos miembros del pueblito. Mucho menos se tard en saber que en la familia hab a dos hermanos varones, uno de ellos, de aproximadamente la edad de Sakura. Un muchacho por el cual que la mayor a de las chicas del pueblo, Sakura incluida, tardaron en suspirar lo que tarda una lluvia de verano.

"Es tan apuesto" dec a una de las amigas de Sakura, "Es un sue o hecho realidad" acotaba la otra. Y todas suspiraban al un sono, derretidas ante la ilusi n de ser las que robaran el coraz n del chico nuevo. "La semana pasada me abri la puerta del almac n y me sonri , casi me desmayo" infiri una de ellas y todas acordaron en que el muchacho era todo un caballero. El otro d a lo vi comprando flores confes la m s joven y todas llegaron a la conclusi n de que el chico era un rom ntico incurable. Ayer lo vi caminando y riendo alegremente dijo alguien m s y no hubo en el grupo ninguna que dudase que el chico fuera una persona de lo m s alegre y animada. Fue entonces que Sakura, a pesar de que solo lo hab a visto de lejos, supo que l era el chico con el que tanto so .

Al principio a Sakura le cost mucho entablar una relaci n con l. Cuando lograba acercarse casi lo suficiente como para entablar una conversaci n, el jovencito inmediatamente se alejaba en direcci n opuesta a ella con una mueca indescifrable en su cara. Sakura supuso que l la evitaba por timidez, por lo que se convenci que su primera conversaci n se dar a solo si ella era lo suficientemente astuta como para aproximarse a l sin ser vista. Poco tard en descubrir que, incluso arrim ndose a su objetivo lo m s sigilosamente que su persona le permit a, de alguna u otra forma, su misi n siempre fallaba. Muchas veces el muchacho descubr a sus intenciones y hu a disimulada pero efectivamente, o en otros casos, su furtiva tarea era interrumpida por alguna de sus celosas amigas. Despu s de todo, todas quer an estar cerca del nuevo chico, por eso la competencia por hablarle era extrema y ninguna de las chicas del pueblo permitir a ser a la otra la que se quedara con la gloria.

A ra z de todo esto, Sakura se irritaba m s seguido con sus amigas y sus amigas con ella. La competencia por ganar la atenci n del nuevo provocaba rencor, suspicacias y envidia entre ellas. Las pelas, los desprecios, el juego sucio y los enga os se convirtieron en monedas corrientes entre Sakura y sus pares femeninos. Amistades de toda la vida se desgastaron y debilitaron, ro das por el fervor de la batalla, terminaron por destruirse definitivamente.

Una vez sola y aislada, Sakura permanec a mucho tiempo en su casa pensando en la vida feliz y realizada que tendr a junto a este misterioso joven. Estaba segura de que el sacrificio de sus amistades era algo necesario para alcanzar la verdadera felicidad. Despu s de todo, una vez que consiguiera a su pr ncipe azul Para qu iba a necesitarlas? Ellas solo traer an problemas en su relaci n. Sin dudas intentar an quedarse con SU novio, o la envidiar an y odiar an por tener algo tan valioso para s sola. Sakura se convenci a s misma de que no las necesitaba. Estaba segura de que solamente precisaba una sola cosa para ser feliz y esa cosa era el amor de ese chico so ado. Quien interfiriera en su relaci n con l, interfer a en su felicidad.

Pero el camino a la felicidad sin dudas le result dif cil el tiempo que sigui . Al ser rechazada por su amor, Sakura se sent a indeseada e imperfecta. Cada vez que el muchacho volteaba la mirada, indiferente a su existencia, Sakura sent a que su coraz n se romp a en mil pedazos. Y para que no lo haga lo excusaba la nueva adolescente. Desde que el joven era parte de su vida, Sakura hab a descubierto en s defectos y fallas que antes no hab a advertido. Fallas que, seg n ella, eran las responsables de mantener a su pr ncipe alejado y distante. C mo va a mirarme si estoy hasta los huesos? se reprochaba frente al espejo una y otra vez. C mo se va a enamorar de m con este cabello descuidado, con estas ropas pasadas de moda? se quejaba. Qu clase de hombre se sentir a orgulloso de estar con una mujer con una frente tan anormalmente grande ? mustiaba para, acto seguido, estallar en llanto.

Cada d a que pasaba, Sakura se descubr a una nueva falla. Pero lejos de desalentarse por ellas, buscaba la forma de mejorarlas, de perfeccionarlsa hasta el punto que desapareciesen. Sakura comenz a hacer mucho ejercicio y dieta estricta para conseguir el cuerpo perfecto. Comenz a dedicar muchas horas a cuidar de su cabello y gast todos sus ahorros, sumado al dinero que pudo conseguir de sus padres y abuelos, para comprarse ropa de ltima moda que resaltase sus virtudes. Sakura estaba convencida de que si lograba corregir todos los desperfectos con los que la madre naturaleza la hab a castigado, el chico de sus sue os finalmente la mirar a y se enamorar a perdidamente de ella.

Pero no solo se trataba de corregir los defectos f sicos, no, Sakura tambi n comenz a comportarse de forma diferente con el nico objetivo de resultarle agradable al chico nuevo. S lo se re a cuando consideraba que era correcto re rse y eso era cuando el muchacho lo decid a. Si la cuesti n a l no le parec a graciosa, Sakura era la primera en elevar la voz y criticar la acci n que caus gracia a los dem s. Sakura solo opinaba si sab a que su opini n coincid a con la de l, si cre a que el joven no estaba de acuerdo con algo, ella criticaba severamente ese algo. Y Sakura solo hablaba con las personas que a su vista eran aceptadas por l, si ella consideraba que al chico alguien no le ca a bien, ese alguien era autom ticamente dejado de lado y despreciado por ella.

Y as transcurri un a o de cambios y perfeccionamientos para Sakura. La ni ita que una vez fue qued atr s dando como resultado a una adolescente completamente infeliz. Sakura hab a cambiado tanto que hasta su madre juraba ya no conocerla. Por un lado eran cambios buenos, ya que a la impresi n de Sakura, los chicos la miraban m s y las otras chicas envidiaban su belleza. Pero por otro lado todo su sacrificio no hab a servido de nada con aquel amor indiferente e inalcanzable, que a esa altura, Sakura ya estaba considerando imposible. El chico de sus sue os segu a sin hablarle, sin mirarla, sin reconocer su existencia.

Sakura casi tira la toalla de no ser porque, en el primer d a de clases del a o, descubri a la persona m s deseada por ella sentado en su misma clase. Sakura se convenci de que esa era una prueba de que el destino los quer a juntos. Lograr un asiento junto a su amado fue sencillo comparado con lo que hab a pasado por l hasta el momento. Sakura estaba decidida y nadie, absolutamente nadie, la detendr a. Fue durante una hora libre cuando finalmente hizo contacto con l.

Te llamas Sasuke Uchiha Verdad? Pregunt t mida y al no recibir respuesta alguna de su par, continu hablando S que eres nuevo en esta escuela, pero nos conocemos; m s bien te conozco hace bastante digo, somos vecinos, nos hemos cruzado muchas veces rio tontamente y pens para s lo est pida que hab a sonado.

Pero Sasuke s lo murmur algo inentendible para Sakura y continu con su vista fija en la nada. Siquiera se molest en mirarla, de todas formas Sakura continu hablando Sabes, si quieres despu s puedo mostrarte la escuela. O podemos juntarnos a hablar sobre la clase de hoy Qu te parece? Ponernos al d a . Antes de que Sakura pudiera seguir con su monologo, Sasuke emiti un seco No, gracias y, sin mirarla, abandon la clase en cuanto el timbre de salida son , dejando a la chica de cabellos rosados con las palabras atragantadas. Sakura sinti la rudeza del acto del muchacho, pero pens para s que no importaba, ten a todo el a o para lograr que el chico finalmente se enamorase de ella.

Los meses pasaron sin avance alguno en la relaci n. A veces Sasuke ten a lo que Sakura denomin d as buenos . En ellos el chico contestaba alguna de sus preguntas e incluso a veces la miraba a la cara cuando hablaba El mayor avance se dio cuando Sasuke admiti que ella era muy buena en matem ticas, sintiendo su elogio como el mayor logro de su vida, ese d a Sakura fue m s que feliz. Sin embargo, muchos m s numerosos eran los que Sakura tristemente llam d as imposibles . En ellos Sasuke parec a un ente, comport ndose como si fuera la nica persona en la habitaci n y nadie m s existiera. A veces Sakura notaba una mirada llena de odio en su rostro de tal intensidad que incluso sus ganas de acercarse a l se ve an aplacadas. Otras veces Sasuke se pon a irascible. Todo le molestaba y reaccionaba con una agresividad desmedida ante la m nima provocaci n. En numerosas ocasiones el Uchiha dec a cosas incoherentes como que toda la clase se re a de l y lo humillaba, o comenzaba a re r sin motivo alguno, perturbando a todos en la habitaci n en donde estaba, inclusive a Sakura.

Sasuke hablaba mucho de venganza, Sakura no estaba muy segura de a qu venganza se refer a, ni contra qui n, pero era un tema constante en su compa ero de clase. Sasuke era enigm tico y hablaba poco, pero si hay algo que le quedaba claro a Sakura, era que el chico ten a mucho rencor en su interior y estaba ansioso por sac rselo de encima.

A mitad de a o Sasuke comenz a faltar muy seguido a clase, hasta que hubo un tiempo en el que dej de asistir. Los rumores dec an que estaba muy delicado de salud, por eso se quedaba en su casa o viajaba a un hospital cercano al pueblo a tratarse. Sakura se preocupaba mucho por l, a veces no dorm a pensando en la salud del muchacho. Cuando sab a que Sasuke estaba en su casa, le llevaba cestos con fruta fresca que cosechaba su padre o flores para alegrarlo, pero generalmente el moreno rechazaba sus visitas y sus obsequios o reaccionaba ante ellos con total indiferencia.

Una buena tarde Sakura visit a Sasuke para llevarle las manzanas frescas que su padre hab a cultivado en su granja y de paso para alcanzarle la tarea. Cuando Sakura entr a la habitaci n del Uchiha lo hall sereno, recostado en su cama con la mirada perdida al vac o como muchas otras veces. Sasuke pod a permanecer horas y hasta d as en esa posici n. Perdido en su mundo interno sin siquiera reaccionar ante la presencia de la gente que lo rodeaba o entraba y sal a de la habitaci n. Para ese entonces Sakura iba muy seguido a su casa y se quedaba largas horas a su lado haci ndole compa a. No hab a nada m s importante para ella que ayudarlo.

Aquel d a en espec fico Sakura se hallaba pelando jugosas manzanas junto a la cama de Sasuke. Cuando el moreno saliera de su estado de cataton a, seguramente se le apetecer an. Estaba muy flaco y descuidado. Sakura deb a esforzarse mucho para cuidar de l, seguramente alg n d a el muchacho se lo agradecer a c lidamente.

Sakura estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Sasuke murmur desapasionadamente, m s para s que para el resto Se r en de m , todos se rien . Sakura sorprendida ante la afirmaci n le pregunt a este a quienes se refer a, pero Sasuke no le contest . Sigui con la mirada perdida, repitiendo la misma frase varias veces. Sakura llam nuevamente a Sasuke, pero nada sacaba del ensimismamiento al muchacho. Finalmente Sakura se decidi por tocar el hombro de Sasuke para llamar su atenci n, pero en cuanto lo hizo, el Uchiha reaccion con tal violencia que Sakura no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El leve murmullo se transform en gritos que ensordecieron a toda la casa. Sasuke lanz de un manotazo el plato de manzanas de Sakura que se estrell contra una pared y se rompi en mil pedazos, salt sobre ella y la derrib . Una vez en el suelo aprision su cuello entre sus manos y comenz a asfixiarla mientras repet a a gritos que ella era una de las que se burlaba de l. Que se vengar a de ella y de todos los que contribuyeron a su desgracia.

Sakura estaba perdiendo el conocimiento cuando el hermano y el padre de Sasuke entraron a la habitaci n y le quitaron al joven de encima suyo. Sakura estaba m s que asustada y conmocionada. Lloraba mientras ve a como Sasuke era dif cilmente controlado por los dos hombres y atado a la cama mientras se retorc a, gritaba y re a a carcajadas ante la dulce idea de ver concretada su venganza contra el mundo. Sakura abandon la casa en un total estado de p nico. Incluso desde la calle se pod an o r los gritos y las carcajadas del muchacho.

Luego de ese incidente, Sakura dej de visitar a Sasuke por un tiempo. Sin embargo sus ansias de ver concretadas sus fantas as llevaron a hacerla tener nuevamente la esperanza de encontrar en la persona que ella hab a elegido como compa ero de vida, al hombre con el que siempre hab a so ado. Sakura a n estaba asustada por lo que hab a pasado antes, pero estaba convencida de que lo que Sasuke le despertaba era verdadero amor y que solo hab a una oportunidad en la vida de conseguir lo que se propon a.

Hac a un mes que Sakura no visitaba a Sasuke cuando decidi que llevarle la tarea de la semana era una buena excusa para visitarlo. Inconscientemente se despidi de sus padres con un beso y un abrazo, algo que no hac a muy seguido y parti hacia la casa de su compa ero de escuela con la inc moda sensaci n de que algo malo iba a pasar ese d a. En el camino se cruz con varias de sus ex amigas y las saludo como no lo hab a hecho en mucho tiempo, por primera vez desde que Sasuke se hab a mudado al pueblo, no se sent a enojada con ellas. Al contrario, sinti nostalgia y una sensaci n de cari o y apego que hac a tiempo que hab a olvidado como se sent a. Se qued hablando un rato, desando que el instante con ellas durara para siempre, pero su consciencia le record que ten a una misi n.

Cuando lleg a la casa de Sasuke se detuvo en el p rtico. Ten a el est mago revuelto de los nervios y la incertidumbre de no saber si hallar a a su amado en un estado medianamente civilizado. Toc la puerta y nadie atendi . Forz la manija para descubir la puerta esta estaba abierta. Ingres a la casa y llam a la madre de Sasuke. Nadie contest . Avanz unos pasos hacia el interior de la casa cuando una voz divertida la llam desde la oscura cima de las escaleras. Quien llamaba se ocultaba en las sombras, pero Sakura reconoci que indudablemente la voz pertenec a a Sasuke.

Sakura se tom su tiempo para subir, desconcertada por lo que podr a encontrarse cuando llegase al segundo piso. Sasuke insist a con su llamada, su voz sonaba divertida, alegre.. pero a la vez perturbadora. Cuando Sakura estaba por llegar a la planta alta, Sasuke sin dejarse ver corri a su habitaci n y desde all volvi a llamarla. Debati ndose entre ir o no, invadida por el miedo, Sakura tom coraje y entr en el cuarto de Sasuke, tras de s la puerta se cerr . Dejandola a ella a solas con el joven muchacho.

Sakura jam s volver a a salir de de esa habitaci n.

Unos d as despu s en el pueblo y sus alrededores fue noticia una desgracia. Una muchacha de unos diecis is a os y cabello rosado hab a sido asesinada y descuartizada por un joven de la localidad al que ella conoc a. La chica hab a sido amarrada y torturada varias horas antes de morir producto a un profundo corte en su garganta. El muchacho que le dio muerte padec a esquizofrenia y hab a dejado el tratamiento por negligencia de sus padres. Estos se hallaban fuera de la casa cuando todo sucedi . Visitaban a su hijo mayor que acababa de mudarse a una ciudad vecina con su novia. Todos los amigos y familiares de la v ctima se reunieron para dar el adi s a la joven mujer que so aba con encontrar el amor. Todos lloraron su muerte, hasta que finalmente, su historia qued en el olvido.


End file.
